Eilonwy and the Taran II: David's Adventure
LooneyToonsProductionz's spoof of Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure. Cast: *Tramp - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Lady - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Annette, Collette and Danielle - Penny (The Rescuers), Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) and Jane (Peter Pan II: Return to NeverLand) *Scamp - David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Jim Dear - Topps (The Land Before Time) *Darling - Tria (The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses) *Jim, Jr. - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Aunt Sarah - Elephant Matriarch (Dumbo) *Joe - Yogi Bear (Yogi Bear) *Tony - Snagglepuss (Yogi Bear) *Jock - Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone) *Trusty - Arthur "Wart" Pendragon (The Sword in the Stone) *Angel - Anne Marie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Buster - Clayton (Tarzan) *Mooch - Genie (Aladdin) Quotes: :sisters're excited about hearing about getting a bath. :Penny/Annette: Oh, excellent! I love getting a bath! :Jenny Foxworth/Collette: It makes my fur so soaky smooth! :Jane/Danielle: Yeah! Heh-heh! :start arguing over who goes first :Jane/Danielle: Wait a minute! :David/Scamp: Gah. I hate baths. :Taran/Tramp: Just the same, Scamp. When you live in a house, you need to be clean. :David/Scamp: Heh. Well then I'm glad I'm a wild guy! :rolls his eyes :Topps/Jim Dear: Tramp, I hope you're not making a mess in there. :snickers :Taran/Tramp: All right, Whirlwind, time to settle down. Why don't you go play with Junior? :Topps/Jim Dear: Scamp! Oh, no! What a mess! :Dumbo/Jim, Jr.: "Uh-oh." :Topps/Jim Dear: This time, went too far! You've left me no choice! :nervously backs away and bumps into Taran/Tramp, who has an angry look on his face. David/Scamp gives a nervous laugh. :Topps/Jim Dear: Some dogs just have to learn the hard way. whimpers as he's about to be chained to the doghouse. Maybe chaining you up will teach you a lesson. I'm sorry, Pal, but I just don't know what else to do. :David/Scamp was chained up outside the girls watching him all muddy as well :Jane/Danielle: tsking Serves him right. :Jenny/Collette: Simply incorrigible. :Penny/Annette: He brought this on himself. :Jenny/Collette: sighs Now we'll need another bath! :start arguing over who goes first. Scene changes to David/Scamp, sad to be chained to his doghouse. Taran/Tramp looks sad as well :Eilonwy/Lady: softly Tramp? :walks up to Taran/Tramp and sits next to him. :Taran/Tramp: sadly Best thing Jim Dear could of done for our boy; chaining him up. :Eilonwy/Lady: Oh, Tramp. He wasn't chained up before. He's just a pup. :Taran/Tramp: He has to learn to live by the rules of the house. Firm discipline molds a boy into a man. :Eilonwy/Lady: once, softly You turned out pretty good. :Taran/Tramp: Yeah, pidge, but I found you. And if it weren't for you I wound up in the pound. I'm just trying to protect him. He'll understand someday. :and Taran/Tramp hear David/Scamp howling like a dog. :Eilonwy/Lady: Maybe he needs to understand today. :continues to howl, while Taran/Tramp walks out carrying a bowl of cereal. Taran/Tramp drops the bowl which caused David/Scamp's howling to be stopped. :Taran/Tramp: I thought you might be hungry. sniffs the cereal in the bowl, then pushes it back in grossness. I'm sorry, pal. You just gonna have to shape up, that's all. :David/Scamp: I always get blamed for everything. :Taran/Tramp: Sometimes, it's hard being part of a family. You have to obey certain rules. :David/Scamp: But I wanna run wild and free...like a real guy! over chain with an "oof" :Taran/Tramp: Son, the world out there's full of traps. Here, you-you have a family that loves you. :David/Scamp: grunts As long as I do as you say. heavily, then talks softly Pop, I just don't feel like I belong here. Didn't you ever feel this way? :Taran/Tramp: I was just like you when I was your age. himself :David/Scamp: You were never like me. himself exactly the way Tramp did You've been a housedog all your life. How would you know? :Taran/Tramp: Oh, you'd be surprised. Scamp, I'm only trying to protect you. :David/Scamp: sarcastically By putting me on a chain? :Taran/Tramp: sternly Those are the rules, son. :David/Scamp: protesting All I ever hear is rules, rules, rules! "Don't do this" and "don't do that"! What good're teeth and...and claws if you can never use them?! (howls like a dog) :Taran/Tramp: Stop that howling! :David/Scamp: I can't help it, Pop! Wild guys howl at the moon! :Taran/Tramp: There'll be no wild guys in this family! :David/Scamp: Then maybe I don't wanna be in this family! :Taran/Tramp: Like it or not, [you're] a part of this family, and until you start acting like it, you can just get used to being out here every night! leaves and goes inside angered, Eilonwy/Lady watches David/Scamp jump on the roof of the dog house, she gives a hopeless sigh, and goes inside as well leaving David/Scamp alone to calm down :Eilonwy/Lady: out to tell David/Scamp some good news not knowing he's gone Scamp, I-- shocked Scamp?! Oh, no! starts hyperventilating Tramp! :Clayton/Buster: Angel, Angel. Talk to me. Who's the king of the Junkyard? :Anne Marie/Angel: sarcastically Oh, [you're], Buster. And it's quite a kingdom you've got here. :Clayton/Buster: Ha, ha. That's my girl. :Anne Marie/Angel: buster too soon as he turns away, angered I'm not your girl. her breath I don't belong to anyone. :David/Scamp: hesitantly So, I guess you're Buster's girl, huh? :Anne Marie/Angel: getting tired of this misconception I am not Buster's girl! I don't belong to anyone. :Eilonwy/Lady: Taran/Tramp, worried about David/Scamp Oh, Tramp, wasn't out all night so much could happen. :Taran/Tramp: Hey, hey, easy Pidge. We'll find him before he gets him self in real trouble. :Arthur "Wart" Pendragon/Trusty: in through the fence Oh miss Lady ma'am? :Sir Ector/Jock: coming in through the fence, but gets stuck We came as soon as we heard. and finally gets through the fence. :Penny/Annette, Jenny/Collette, and Jane/Danielle: Uncle Jock! Uncle Trusty! :Penny/Annette and Jenny/Collette: Scamp ran away! :Jane/Danielle: What they said! :Wart/Trusty: Don't worry, little ladies, got my grandpappy Ol' Reliable's keen sense of smell. Sniffs Say, Have I ever told you girls about the time I saved your father from certain death? :Penny/Annette and Jenny/Collette: No. :Jane/Danielle: foolishly Yep! :and Jenny/Collette look at her angrily, Jane/Danielle looks at them with a puzzled expression :Ector/Jock: Ach! here he goes again. I told you there'll be no living with him. :Jane/Danielle: chuckles That Scamp is going to get into so much trouble when he gets home! giggles :Jenny/Collette: Hmph! I don't even want him back! :Penny/Annette: Yeah, who cares? He should know better than to run off. :Jane/Danielle: again I bet he gets a slipper right across his great, big, fat....up at Eilonwy/Lady who has an stern look. Jane/Danielle nervously laughs, pretending to care about David/Scamp We really do miss him, Mom. smiles :Taran/Tramp: We'll be back with your brother in no time. Your old man's got the speed and cunning dog half his age. jumps on the dog house, Penny/Annette, Jenny/Collette, and Jane/Danielle're chuckling, and Eilonwy/Lady and Wart/Trusty're also smiling :Taran/Tramp: around Just using a few forgottin' muscles, that's all. :Topps/Jim Dear: to go search for Scamp Lady, Tramp, let's go! :Taran/Tramp: seriously Come on! No telling what mischief that boy's getting into. :in a dead end alley alone with a chicken he took from his family's 4th of July picnic :David/Scamp: in relief and thinking he evaded Taran/Tramp Slick move. Lost him. :Taran/Tramp: of nowhere Don't bet on it. :turns around and sees Taran/Tramp he shows a scared look and notices a picket fence with a door behind him he runs and tries to open it but it's locked, now there's nowhere for him to go and Taran/Tramp's walking closer toward him :Taran/Tramp: a calm voice Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, hey, slow down there, Whirlwind. :David/Scamp: by Taran/Tramp and scared I'm not going home! You can't make me! :Taran/Tramp: I know. I know. Easy. I just wanna talk, so um how ya' doin' out here? :David/Scamp: calm and happy It's great, Dad. The Junkyard Dogs have taught me all the tricks. I go wherever I want, do whatever I please. No chains, no fences-- :Taran/Tramp: Interrupting No regard for someone else's lunch? David/Scamp look at the chicken :Clayton/Buster: Make your choice kid. :Taran/Tramp: furiously He doesn't have a choice, I know what's best for him! tries to block David/Scamp, but David/Scamp jumps out of his way and runs towards Clayton/Buster :David/Scamp: No! You know what's best for you! shocked with what his son just said Well, I'm not you, Dad! I'm a junkyard guy! :Clayton/Buster: like a bully That's my boy! :then shows a defeated look, and Anne Marie/Angel sighs cause she had enough of David/Scamp's selfish attitude :Taran/Tramp: saddened I guess there are some things you...have to learn on your own....when you've had enough...our door is always open. to walk away :Clayton/Buster: heroically House dog to the end. What'd I tell ya, kid? You can't teach an old dog new tricks. happily pants because he thinks he's getting what he wants :looks back at David/Scamp angered, then turns toward the locked fence, picks the lock with his nose, and walks away, everybody, even David/Scamp, gasps shockingly. Clayton/Buster blows his nose in riddance, then looks back at David/Scamp who's still staring at the opened fence toward Taran/Tramp who's now gone. :Clayton/Buster: Hey, Scamp-skii, this for all you've done kid. toward David/Scamp and yanks his collar off of his shirt, David/Scamp drops to the ground and sees his collar on the ground Ya did it, kid. You're at the top of the peek now, a junkyard guy! :David/Scamp: as if to say, "I don't believe this!" I'm...I'm a junkyard guy. :Francois: You made it to the pack! :Ruby: You're a doll, doll face! :runs back to the junkyard, celebrating his new life as a stray :David/Scamp: I'M A JUNKYARD DOG! slides into a drawer and stops in front of Anne Marie/Angel, who's angry at him for what he just did to Taran/Tramp and his own family. :Anne Marie/Angel: angrily How could you do that? :David/Scamp: C'mon, Angel. :Anne Marie/Angel: He's your father, go after him. You're not like the rest of us. You're good and decent. Kind. The streets will beat that out of you if you stay! :David/Scamp: But I made it! This is everything that I ever dreamed of. :Anne Marie/Angel: Dreamed of what?! This?! a can full of garbage down, causing David/Scamp and the junkyard dogs to gasp in horror. You have a home and a family that loves you! You're not like the rest of us, Scamp. :Clayton/Buster: Oh, yeah, yeah, that's right. Let's see, uh, uh, he's good and decent and kind. Is that it, Scampy? You wanna be a widdle house boy? :David/Scamp: offended No! :Clayton/Buster: angrily 'Cause you know how I feel about house dogs! :David/Scamp: protesting Hey, cut it out! She's the one who wants to be a house dog, not me! gasp Oh, no. I didn't mean that! :Clayton/Buster: Is that true, Angel bebe? :Anne Marie/Angel: I don't think a family's so bad. :Clayton/Buster: You hear that, boys? She wants to be a little house pet! :Francois: Oh, she wants to be a little house pet! :Mooch: Gonna wear ribbons. :Clayton/Buster: You ain't no junkyard dog? :Anne Marie/Angel: That's right, Buster, I'm not, Not anymore. Oh, and uh, I'm not your girl. :junkyard dogs gasped in horror. :Francois: There's going to be trouble! :Anne Marie/Angel: Maybe you do belong here. flees :Francois: Oh, come on! Where's your sense of humor? :Genie/Mooch: Come on, Angel! :Clayton/Buster: Ahh, who needs her? Let her go find some sniveling little family. That's where she belongs. :Taran/Tramp, and Anne Marie/Angel just escaped from the pound :David/Scamp: Pop? :Taran/Tramp: Son. :David/Scamp: I'm so sorry sighs I shouldn't have run away. :Taran/Tramp: Scamp Whirlwind, maybe I was also being a little too tough on you. I don't see any harm in the two of us going down to the river once in a while to bay at the moon whadda say? :David/Scamp: excited Really? You and me? :Taran/Tramp: Your old man's still got a few good howls left in him. :Wart/Trusty: sniffing I found him. Oh, I found him for sure! This time, I found him! :Ector/Jock: Ach! You found nothing! Again! So far, you've found 6 cats, 3 gophers, 2 rabbits... :David/Scamp: Aw, go easy on him, Uncle Jock. :Ector/Jock: knowing No, I'll not go easy on him, Scamp! 5 flyin' pigs, a wildebeest--''shocked'' Ach! Scamp?! :Wart/Trusty: sniffs Why, it is Scamp! :Ector/Jock: Aye! I'll never hear the end of this one either. :Taran/Tramp: Laughs Ready to go home, Whirlwind? :David/Scamp: Not quite, Pop. There's one last thing I gotta take care of. :returned to the junkyard :Clayton/Buster: to see David/Scamp Do my eyes deceive me?! Hey Scamp! Scamp-a-doodle, you escaped the Pound! :David/Scamp: at Clayton/Buster after he refused to help him Yeah, no thanks to you! :Clayton/Buster: David/Scamp's joking Hey, come on, you know our motto. :David/Scamp: You can keep your motto! around and shakes his collar back on his shirt But not this. tag sparkles, happily sighs I'm going home where I belong. smiles at his son for doing the right thing :David/Scamp: chuckles So long, Buster! on a piece of wood with a boot on it :Clayton/Buster: thinking it's a joke, chuckles Hey, ya missed, Scampalooza! :up to see that the boot has loosened a pile of scrap which collapses right on top of him :Taran/Tramp: heroically That's my boy! :David/Scamp: Lets go home, pop! :Clayton/Buster: off-screen I'll get-- Come back here! You can't leave me here! You're nothing but a house pet! :Anne Marie/Angel: It's a good look for you, Buster. The garbage adds some class. :Clayton/Buster: in the pile of scrap Hey. Hey, someone wanna lend me a paw here? :Ruby: I think a home sounds nice. :Genie/Mooch: With lots of children and hugs and kisses. :Clayton/Buster: the junkyard dogs leaving him behind If you dogs leave, you're never comin' back. :Francois: Au revoir, Buster. It was, as you say, beautiful. :Clayton/Buster: Dogs! You can't leave me here! I was only kidding. Buster's trouble, ain't Buster's trouble. Come on! Buster's trouble's everybody's trouble! :got a scent of smell of David/Scamp, who bumped into a pigeon which flew out of a bush :Eilonwy/Lady: Oh, we'll find him. You were the best street dog there ever was. And I still have faith in the old Tramp. :Taran/Tramp: Old Tramp? Hmph. If only the old Tramp was still here. Category:Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Category:Spoofs Category:Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Spoofs Category:LooneyToonsProductionz